clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Landing at Point Rain
| Previous Release = "Senate Spy" | Next Release = "Weapons Factory" | Previous Chronological = "Senate Spy" | Next Chronological = "Weapons Factory" }} "Landing at Point Rain" is the fifth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was released on November 4, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis A massive Republic fleet arrives in orbit of Geonosis, where Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi remember the battle that started the war. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano then come onto the bridge, having counted their respective squadrons' kills at Dorrin. They then contact Out Rim Command (Comprising of Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Luminara Unduli), informing them that they intend to make a three prong attack against the shield protecting Poggle's droid foundries. Chancellor Palpatine expresses concern over committing a huge force for this attack, but Yoda assures him that capturing Poggle is a priority. Once Coruscant signs off, the Jedi outline their plan with Captain Rex, Jet and Commander Cody, who is to secure a landing zone for their forces. As the Republic musters their troops, Cody confides in Obi-Wan that he was not involved in the first battle on Geonosis; Obi-Wan states he missed nothing and tells a small anecdote detailing how he was chained to a pole and attacked by three big monsters. He gets into his gunship and the mission starts. The landing transports then try to deal with the Geonosian anti-air and air defenses. Already, Anakin's gunship is shot down, though he, Ahsoka and his troops managed to survive and push forward, despite losing his tanks. Elsewhere, Cody receives an order from Mundi to land the AT-TEs. Once he lands, he warns Obi-Wan not to land, for it is too dangerous. However, that is not an option for the Jedi, as his gunship is shot down. General Mundi's gunship is hit and Ki-Adi-Mundi is wounded. With all three groups far from the attack zone, they are forced to press through. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex move to take out a Geonosian defense line. Meanwhile, Cody dispatches Waxer and Boil to retrieve Obi-Wan, who, with another trooper, had managed to survive. Elsewhere, as Mundi searches for Anakin, Commander Jet calls the Admiral, Wullf Yularen for reinforcements or air support. However, the admiral is unable to provide them air support without risking other areas of their campaign, that the only thing he can do is help him find General Skywalker. As Mundi leads his troops into a cave, following his instincts, they are attacked by Geonosian flyers.﻿ Meanwhile Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex are fighting against the Geonosian defense line. When the defense is broken they move on. Then they see an explosion coming from a cave. They make contact with Mundi and he says he is there with his troops. Anakin asks if Mundi can contact Admiral Yularen. When Mundi contact him he says that he can sent reinforcements. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Mundi with his troops are near the landing point. When they rendezvous, an air strike called by Anakin arrives and wins the battle at Point Rain. When Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan go away, Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex stay to destroy the main droid factory on Geonosis. Credits Cast Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Brian George as Ki Adi Mundi * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda / Yularen * Olivia D'Abo as Luminara Unduli * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced By * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Brian Larsen Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Axe *Boil *Jet *Cody *Rex *Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Grievous *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Numa *Palpatine *Poggle the Lesser *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Trapper *Tucker *TX-21 *Luminara Unduli *Waxer *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen Locations *Dorin *Geonosis Trivia *"Landing at Point Rain" is the only episode to be aired on a Wednesday, in a special advance showing, in addition to its Friday airing. *At least three times throughout the episode, Commander Jet is mistakenly referred to as "Captain," contradictory to his actual rank. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2